His Psychotic Ways
by JRock Chocolate
Summary: Koharasan has cheated on Keikochan. She wants nothing to do with him, but can he "convince" her that they should be together after a night of anger, passion, and sex?
1. Chapter 1

We normally don't fight. This was so unusual. I was so angry; I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to think about him. I didn't want anything to do with him. I stormed out of the café, tears flowing down my cheeks. I ran down the street, trying to get away from him.

I heard the café door fly open and heard his footsteps behind me. "Keiko! Keikochan, get back here!"

I heard anger in his voice, which made me run faster. I ran around the corner, stopping and leaning against the building, wiping my eyes as I tried to calm myself down. I breathed heavily, thinking about all he had done. _How could he cheat on me? I never did anything to him. My God… was I… not enough?_

These thoughts made me sink down to the ground, listening to him yell at me, listening to him criticize me. I held myself and cried gently, listening to the gently rain around me. I began becoming sick with myself. Sick that I wasn't good enough, sick that he didn't want me. Then I became scared. I wondered what he would do to me for running, for not letting him finish. I began to shake and whimper. I got a horrid feeling, knowing I couldn't stay where I was anymore. I stood to run again.

"Keiko!" he gripped my shoulder and pulled me back, pressing me against the brick wall. He looked down at me, breathing heavily with anger in his voice. "How DARE you leave me before I am done talking to you! You were NOT dismissed!"

I whimpered and lowered my head, not wanting to see his awfully angry eyes. I shook as his hand pressed me against the wall. He spoke more sternly, his face closer to mine. "Keiko. Look at me." I didn't move.

He gripped my chin and moved my head to look into his eyes. I froze. His eyes were at a level of anger I had never experienced. They were hard and cold. I wanted to look away. I really did. But I couldn't. Tears just filled my eyes as I looked at him. It was silent, I had to say something. I hesitated. "K…Koharasan… I…"

He yelled and pressed me harder against the wall. "You stupid bitch!" I raised his hand to slap me. I cried out and covered my face. He growled and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the street. I tried to pull away, not wanting to go with him. "Koharasan! Let me go!"

He gripped my tighter and pulled me to his car. He opened the passenger's door and threw me inside, slamming the door shut. I tried to open it, but he locked it. I went to unlock it but he bent down, looking at me through the glass. I stared at him, him staring back at me, just shaking his head. I couldn't move. I sat back in my seat, shaking as I sank down. He got in, slamming his door shut. The engine turned over and he sped down the road.

A single tear fell down my cheek, scared for what he was planning.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived back at his house. It was raining harder than before as he pulled into the garage. He unlocked the doors and I got out, wasting no time and running down his driveway. I heard him yell and run after me. He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me back to the house. I pulled me inside, locking the door and pulled me upstairs. He threw me onto the large bed and went to his closet. I watched him, the rainwater dripping from his hair and falling down his bare chest. I looked away, still angry with him, but sadly I was still drawn to him.

He went into the bathroom and came out in jeans. That was it. His chest was bare, only a small pendant necklace hitting it. He hadn't dried off. The water still ran down his chest from his hair. He stared at me through his random strands of dripping hair, his eyes still furious.

I became angry, getting on my knees and yelling at him. "Why the fuck are you angry! You have NO RIGHT to be angry! You cheated on me!"

The realization made more tears fill my eyes, still furious with him. He glared at me, breathing heavily and clenching his fists. I watched him grow angrier, my anger turning into fear. He grit his teeth and growled softly, taking one step towards me. I backed up, my hand tightening around the blankets. I breathed softly and quickly.

Suddenly, he lunged for me. He gripped my neck and held me down to the bed. He hovered over me, tilting his head as he looked into my eyes. His eyes weren't enraged anymore… they were insane.

I tried to cry out, but the hand on my neck quickly covered my mouth. I saw a smile grow in the corners of his mouth. It slowly grew into a sick psychotic smile. I whimpered and tried to move, only making him angrier.

"Don't fight it. You will lose. Just like you always do." He gripped my shirt and pulled at it. I heard the fabric rip and felt cold. I opened my eyes, seeing him holding the front of my shirt. My eyes widened, him looking at the shirt then back at me. "That was too easy…"

He moved down and pulled off my pants quickly. I screamed and pulled away from him, only for him to pull me back. I whimpered as he grabbed the middle of my bra. "You little shit…"

He pulled up on it, making my back raise with it, it snapping and me falling back into his arm. I breathed out and covered my chest. He grinned and slid off my panties quickly, throwing all my clothes onto the floor. I pulled me to him, my chest pressing against his. I put a hand on his smooth chest, tears running down my cheeks. He gripped me tight and threw me back onto the bed.

He tore off his pants and boxers, kneeling over me. I cried out and tried to run away, not wanting to be a part of whatever he was planning. I leaned over me and gripped my wrists to the bed. I looked into my eyes and grew angry again. "You fucking bitch! You never learn, do you! You need to be taught a goddamn lesson!"

He growled and moved back, holding my hips tight and shoving his cock inside of me.


	3. Chapter 3

I cried out, gripping the bed tight and closing my eyes. I groaned loudly as I felt him slide himself all the way inside. His skin touched mine, him licking his lips as he looked down at me.

"Keikochan. You are going to fucking love this." He began to move his hips slowly, his hands on my waist. I bent my knees, my breathing speeding up as I whimpered.

"Koharasan! No! Please stop! I hate you!" I tried to move away, him only holding me tighter.

"Fine, you don't like this?" he heard him laugh darkly, grabbing my and flipping me over onto my hands and knees. He gripped my waist, his nails moving down my sides. His voice was gentle, almost tender. "Keikochan..." he ran a hand up my back, and then moved it back down. _Was he being gentle now?_

He kissed my skin softly and ran his hands over my thighs. "Keikochan… you are so… fucking sexy." As he said that, his voice returned to normal. I gripped the bed, him shoving his cock back inside of me. I cried out and lowered my head. He moved quickly, pounding me harder and harder. I listened to him grunt and moan, his breathing getting heavier. I ran his nails down my back, whispering darkly as he moved. "You evil child, you are going to be taught a fucking lesson for what you did to me. My cock… in your pussy… I bet that must feel so goddamn good…"

I breathed quicker, listening to him. The pleasure slowly began to build as he spanked me. I groaned and lowered my chest to lie on the bed, making my bottom raise higher. He groaned and gripped it tight.

I hated this. I didn't want to be with him. I didn't want him anymore… but he was so…

Another smack interrupted my thoughts. He commanded me to move with him. I refused. He stopped and I sobbed gently, breathing heavily. Suddenly, I felt him pull me up by my hair to lean my back against his chest. I felt him snap something around my neck and release me. He commanded again. "Move, bitch."

I shook, shaking my head. Then, there was a sharp pain from the collar around my neck. I cried out and pulled at the collar.

"Ah ah ah…" he shocked me again. I cried out and moved with him. I felt my muscles tense as he moved deeper and deeper. I cried softly, listening to him moan. I thought about all we had gone through. I began reimaging that night, when we came home. His chest shining with water and his eyes staring at me through his hair. I moaned softly, unconsciously.

I heard him laugh gently and speak in a dark tone. "What was that, Keikochan?"

I moaned louder and more this time. The pleasure was overflowing, spreading through my body. I breathed through my mouth, my words mixed in with my moans. "Koharasan… harder… please… I beg you…"

He growled and thrusted harder, his skin smacking against mine. I felt the pleasure cover my entire body as my fingers slowly gripped the blankets again.

He grew hotter and hotter, making me more wet. I heard his moans becoming louder, feeling him pull me harder against him. "Keikochan… you have been a bad girl… you are now at my mercy…"


	4. Chapter 4

He shocked me again, for the fun of it. He spanked me again with the pace of his thrusting. He reached down, touching his finger to my clit. I gasped and moaned, moving against his hand.

I couldn't do it anymore. I had to let it go. He was too much for me. I groaned and pressed my chest into the bed, my spine bending towards the bed. I felt my cum drip down my leg as my climax took over. "Shit… shit… shit…"

He moved his hand faster, pulling away as he moved quickly, his cock growing more. He moaned and dug his nails into my skin as his orgasm hit him. I felt blood run down my thighs, only making my orgasm that much better. He spanked me again and again, thrusting hard. I listened to him moan loudly, cursing under his breath.

The pleasure slowly subsided, Kohara slowing down and pulling out slowly. As he pulled out, a last shot of pleasure flowed through my body. I shook and fell to the bed. He was breathing heavily as he fell on top of me. He moved his hand towards mine. I thought about moving mine away, but didn't. He took my hand in his and squeezed it.

It was silent, only the sound of our heavy breathing and the rain outside remaining.

He was the first to speak, close to my ear. "Keikochan… what would you say… if I told you I was sorry? I don't want to be one of those people who realized what they had when it's gone…"

I paused and thought, letting his words sink in. "You promise me you will never see Ayumi again?"

"I promise. I will only be here for you."

I nodded and whimpered. "Hai… hai…"

He leaned forward and kissed me. "Keikochan?"

I let my eyes fall closed. "Hmmm?"

"There was no Ayumi…"

My eyes opened again, confused and gripping his hand tight. "What are you talking about?"

He kissed my cheek and leaned his head against mine. "I did this to see if you loved me… and you do. I couldn't be happier, Keikochan." He rolled over and pulled me against him, covering us with the blankets.

I looked up at him. "You did this to prove my love for you…?"

He nodded and held me close. "Hai… and for amazing role play sex."

I smiled, leaning my head against his chest and closing my eyes. I began drifting off to sleep, him running his hand over my back.

"Keikochan. I love you…"

I sighed gently. "I love you too… thank you, Koharasan."

He held me close as we both drifted off to sleep, happy that our relationship was never in any trouble and that he was always true to me.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I fell asleep.


End file.
